A primeira festa de aniversário
by Felisbela
Summary: Manny, empolgado com o aniversário da filha, resolve fazer um presente para a pequena Amora. [Alerta: Spoiler Filme 3 - despertar dos dinossauros]


**Nota Inicial: **Uma história curta e boba para o fandom da Era do Gelo. Adoro os filmes e estou começando a me interessar por histórias envolvendo Sid e Diego. Com certeza a preguiça e o tigre são uma grande dupla! Quem quiser, me mande reviews dizendo o que achou da fic.

#################################################

**A PRIMEIRA FESTA DE ANIVERSÁRIO**

Manny adorava a sua garotinha. Se pudesse, ficaria o dia inteiro brincando com a pequena, a ajudando a dar os pequenos passos na vida, mas Ellie implicava muito com o seu jeito: pai coruja. Era verdade, que Manfred era um pai demasiadamente protetor, mas qual pai não seria ao ver a única filha crescer? A verdade era que a pequena Amora era cercada por amor. Amor de vários tipos que poderia estragar a garota quando ela ficasse mais velha.

Mas por enquanto nenhum deles estava preocupado com isso. O aniversário da pequena se aproximava. Só faltavam três dias para o grande dia. Sid com a sua boca aberta, já tinha falado a notícia para todo o vale. Realmente aquela seria a grande festa dada pelo estranho bando de Manny.

Enquanto Amora brincava com Eddie e Crash, a mãe Ellie conversava com Manny a respeito da festa.

- Como nós vamos fazer? Não estávamos planejando nada!

- Mas querida, temos que fazer uma festa para a Amora. É o primeiro aniversário de nossa filha.

Diego acompanhava tudo ao longe. Sabia que Manny estava certo e falou que apoiava a festa para Amora. Enquanto que Sid não parava de pular em círculos gritando.

- FESTA, FESTA, FESTA...

- Podemos muito bem arrumar uma caverna com enfeites de fogo. – disse Diego.

- FESTA, FESTA. FESTA...

- Sim, também podemos montar móbiles de gelo e construir cercados para os mais novos.

- FESTA, FESTA, FESTA...

- Sid, quer calar a boca! – Manny olhou para a preguiça já perdendo a paciência.

- FESTA, FESTA, FESTA...

- É até que uma boa idéia! – disse Ellie já imaginando a cara de Amora com os fogos.

- SID! – Diego foi até a preguiça e o ameaçou com um cascudo na cabeça. Sid com medo de Diego, se arrastou para perto de Manny.

- E que tal... – todos olharam assustados para Sid. – E que tal... – Sid gostou da atenção que estava tendo e fez mais um pouco de suspense. – E se convidássemos Buck!

Todos ficaram sérios, pois sentiam falta da doninha de um olho só.

- Não vai ser possível. Buck está preso no outro mundo subterrâneo. – disse Diego.

- Não tem algum jeito de chamá-lo? – perguntou Ellie triste. – Ele nos ajudou tanto com os dinossauros. Ele faz parte da história de Amora.

- Bom, se quiserem, posso procurar a caverna e ver se me comunico com Buck. – todos aprovaram Diego. O tigre se despediu dos amigos e foi procurar a caverna que levava para a floresta tropical.

Sid balançou a cabeça.

- Pelo visto vão precisar de mim... afinal... eu sou o REI DO FOGO...

- Menos, Sid... menos... – gritou os dois mamutes se distanciando da preguiça.

– Poxa, ninguém acredita em mim! Ei... vão me deixar sozinhos? Espere!

oOo

O mamute perambulava pela vila tentando descobrir um bom presente para dar para a sua filha em seu primeiro aniversário. Já tinha pensando em muita coisa, mas definitivamente teria que ele próprio montar o presente por que ninguém parecia vender brinquedos na era do gelo. Tentou até falar com Tony Ligeiro. Mas Tony não parava de empurrar artigos esdrúxulos para Manny. Por fim, cansado, o mamute resolvera pensar longe da vila.

- Não sei o que dar para Amora. Tem que ser um presente para menina, mas o que poderia ser?

- Meninas são complicadas mesmo! – Manny se assustou, pois não tinha visto a preguiça.

- Ah que susto, Sid! – Manny estava mais emburrado do que o costume.

- Já começamos a montar a decoração na caverna! Não está ficando muito bom, mas...

- TEM QUE FICAR MARAVILHOSO! – Manny gritou! – tem que ficar perfeito!

Sid começou a rir.

- Calma, Manny. Eu disse aquilo brincando. Está ficando lindo! Posso te ajudar com o presente? – O mamute não respondeu, então Sid sentiu que deveria prosseguir.

- Por que você não tenta fazer uma boneca?

- Boneca?

- Sim, na vila dos humanos, as crianças fêmeas gostam de brincar com isso. – Sid desenhou na areia para que Manny soubesse do que se tratava.

- E as meninas gostam de brincar com isso?

- Sim! Podemos fazer uma boneca mamute. – Manny sorriu. Bem, que Sid poderia ter ótimas idéias de vez em quando.

- Posso te ajudar? – perguntou Sid, com as mãos cruzadas próximas ao rosto.

- NÃO!

- Por quê?

- Eu quero fazer com a minha própria tromba. – Sid sorriu e deixou Manny sozinho. Com certeza o mais animado com toda a festa além dos pais era Sid, a eterna criança do bando.

oOo

Só faltava meia hora para a festa de Amora.

- Está quase, pronto! – até que a boneca mamute estava bem bonita. Para ficar perfeito, só faltava uma única coisa: um chapéu. Para dar um estilo na boneca. Mas Manny não sabia onde iria achar um. Tinha construído a boneca com um pedaço de madeira. Claro que Sid o ajudara um pouco, mas o trabalho pesado foi feito todo pelo pai.

Andou pelos campos cheios de neve quando viu um brilho diferente no meio do branco. Viu que era uma noz quase coberta pela neve. Sorriu e correu para pegá-la.

Enquanto isso, Scrat procurava a sua querida noz. Sua esposa, Scratte tinha perdido a noz mais uma vez nos passeios em que deu. Sobrava tudo para Scrat. Apertou bem os olhos para ver onde ela estava. Pulou, sorriu e foi de encontro à noz linda que estava na neve, mas quando tinha chegado perto, um rabo o tinha jogado pra longe. Viu que era um mamute e que pegava com a tromba a sua querida noz.

Scrat ficou com raiva e seguiu o mamute.

Manny chegou no local onde deixara a boneca. Estava tirando algumas lascas da boneca quando viu que um tipo de esquilo estava roubando o chapéu da boneca.

- Ei você não vai pegar. – Com a tromba Manny empurrou o esquilo, mas parecia que o baixinho estava determinado a ter a noz de volta. Pulou numa árvore coberta de neve e deu um golpe em Manny.

Claro que Scrat sentiu a dor em sua pata. Mas não iria desistir. Pulou, vez malabares e tirou a noz da tromba do mamute. Aproveitando que era um ótimo lutador de karatê. Manny entretido com a noz, nem viu quando sentou em cima do brinquedo.

Quando viu que tinha feito besteira, pegou Scrat junto com a noz e o jogou para o pico mais longe que avistou no meio da neve.

Depois, o que ouvimos só foi os gritos do esquilo, ecoando por todo a era do gelo.

Super triste foi onde a esposa recebia os convidas na caverna. A iluminação estava linda e os móbiles feito com tanto carinho por Ellie estavam perfeitos.

- Conseguiu fazer o presente, querido?

- Sabe o que aconteceu, Ellie... – Amora correu para abraçar o pai. Ainda não conseguia falar, mas esperava algum presente do pai.

- Filha, me desculpe. – Manny mostrou os destroços da boneca. Amora ficou sem entender e tentou juntar a madeira com a tromba.

- Manny não fique assim. Amora não estava esperando nada. – Manny olhou para a filha brincado com os pedaços de madeira.

De repente todos se aquietaram, e uma estranha doninha com um tapa olho adentrou na festa.

- Pensei que ela não viesse. – disse Ellie a Diego.

- Parece que ele resolveu dar uma passadinha na festa. – Diego sorriu vitorioso. – Graças ao meu potencial de convencer os outros. – Ninguém deu bola para Diego.

Buck chegou perto de Amora e estendeu suas mãos. Amora apertou as mãos de Buck com a sua tromba.

- Ela o reconhece? – perguntou Manny assustado.

Amora sorriu. Buck chegou perto da criança e a abraçou.

- Fiz para você, Amora. Feliz Aniversário. – Buck colocou um colar feito de ossos de dinossauro no pescoço da filha mamute.

- Querido, esse foi o melhor presente para Amora. A presença de Buck. – Manny concordou e acariciou a filha. Ignoraram depois o que Sid dizia.

- Viu, foi a minha idéia! Eu sou um gênio. Hum... estou sentindo algo queimando...

- Sid...

- O que foi, Diego?

- A sua calda está queimando! – Sid olhou para a sua calda e realmente ela estava dentro da fogueira.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Grande gênio. – Diego passou por Sid e deu um tapa na cabeça da preguiça.

- Ei..

******FIM**


End file.
